Standing desks, and sit/stand convertible desks, are gaining in popularity. A standing desk typically provides a flat planar horizontal desktop at about the height of the user's sternum, or a few inches lower. A sit/stand convertible desk also provides a single flat planar horizontal desktop, but it can be raised and lowered between about sternum height, for use when standing, and a significantly lower height, for use when sitting.
These desks greatly increase the ease of moving the desktop between appropriate heights for sitting and standing. A computer monitor resting on the desktop also moves along with the desktop to be at eye level in both positions. However, if a keyboard and/or mouse also moves along with the desktop, the keyboard and mouse height is too high in the standing position, causing the user's shoulders to tighten in an awkward and ergonomically undesirable way.
Furthermore, the prior art contains keyboard and mouse trays, some of which are adjustable. However, these trays fail to allow ample vertical range of motion or full transition to flush with the primary desktop surface when the user is sitting. Beyond that, these trays are typically tilted toward the user (a positive angle), when research shows that this positive angle actually increases repetitive motion injuries, especially those in the wrist.